The Best Summer
by queenofthecourt07
Summary: When Gabriella Montez was five, her parents divorced. Her mom took full custody of her and ran off to a different state with the young girl. Now thirteen years later, Mr. Montez is asking to see his daughter, and the eighteen year old is put on a one-way
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Hi everyone! I'm super excited and yet nervous about writing this story! I hope you guys like it! My goal for 2009 is to make my stories and chapters longer to please you guys, my fans. I hope these new stories will draw more people to my stories. I love all of you guys, you seriously make my day! Since I'm working longer and harder on these stories, I won't be updating every single day, but I also won't make you wait a month for an update. Well here's your first story of February. Keep checking my profile for the summaries of my upcoming stories and oneshots. Thanks everyone, Court. **

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own anything High School Musical- the characters at least. I just own the plot :D **

**Summary- When Gabriella Montez was five, her parents divorced. Her mom took full custody of her and ran off to a different state with the young girl. Now thirteen years later, Mr. Montez is asking to see his daughter, and the eighteen year old is put on a one-way flight to daddy. She has changed quite a bit, and not for the better. When she meets her dad's employee, Troy Bolton, can he change her back into the person she was long ago?**

The Best Summer-

_August 9, 1996-_

_Five year old Gabriella Montez was swinging on her swing set in her backyard in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Her father had started a small business company a couple months back, and money was kind of tight for the Montez family lately. But financial problems were nothing to worry about for five year old little girl. _

_The majority of little Gabi's problems were what doll was she going to play with today. But things were about to change drastically…_

"_Richard! No matter how hard you try, this stupid business is never going to take off! Do you hear me? Never take off!" Selena Montez yelled. Selena was a teacher at East High School, and wasn't quite satisfied with her wages. _

_Selena had been the daughter of a famous business manager and a magazine editor. She had always lived in upper class Albuquerque, but that all changed when she went off to college, and met the sweet hometown boy, Richard Montez. _

_Of course, her parents disapproved seeing that Richard came from lower class then them. Her father stated that, "Richard was out of her league," But at the time, she didn't care for anything besides her strong love for Richard._

_They got married, and a year later had a daughter, Gabriella, and couldn't have been happier. _

_Richard worked at a business corporation, but was laid off when Gabi was four. Selena, worried about how they were going to pay their bills went for an English teaching job to help the family out. It took Richard quite a while to get back on his feet, but he started his own business company about two months ago, which was still waiting to take off. _

_The Montez parents had been pushed into this financial mess, and it seemed all they did nowadays was fight. They sometimes kept Gabriella up all night due to their fighting. _

"_Selena, do you not have any faith in me as a provider for you and our daughter?" Richard questioned. Selena looked at Richard, and replied, "Richard, all I'm saying is that you're making the same amount of money you made when you were laid off. Zero dollars and zero cents, and Gabriella and I can't live off of that. I want my daughter to have the same lifestyle I did when I was a child."_

"_What the 'rich and famous' lifestyle? Maybe that's not what's in store for Gabriella. She's a smart girl, Sel. Full of potential, and I just don't see that snotty rich kid in her.. Ever." _

"_Well, I'm getting sick of it, and I'm going to go make something of mine and her life. I went by the court the other day, and I filed for divorce. I'm not going to sit around and wait for us to fall into poverty. I'm going back to New York to my mom and dad, and I'm taking Gabriella with me." Selena said. "Sel, please don't do this. Gabriella is my daughter too." Richard pleaded. _

"_Well I explained to the court that you are incapable of taking care of a child when you live off of below minimum wage. You just simply can't do it. They have already given me the legalized custody of her, and all you need to do is sign on the dotted line." she said. He gave her one more pleading look, but she just simply went to the door and called, "GABRIELLA!" _

_The little girl came running in, and gave her parents her adorable toothless grin. "What is it mommy?" she asked innocently. Selena put her hands on her hips, and said, "Say goodbye to your dad, you and I are going to go live with grandma and grandpa." Gabriella shot her head towards her dad. _

"_Daddy, what does she mean?" the little girl asked. Richard got down to his daughter's level, and looked into her eyes. "You and mommy are going to go away for a little while." he explained. "Why?" she inquired. "Mommy thinks it's best for you guys to go away for a while," he told her. "Now, why don't you go pack while mom and I talk," he said. "Okay daddy," she said, running off to her room._

"_This won't be easy you know," he told Selena. "Yes, I understand that, but she's almost six, and as you said, she's smart, she'll catch on that there's no more daddy eventually." Selena responded. "This isn't fair! I will find a way to see my daughter again!" he argued. She just rolled her eyes and responded with, "Just sign the papers, Richard." _

_He signed the papers, and handed them to her and said, "I signed that as the symbol for my divorce from you, not my daughter." She rolled the papers up, and put them in her purse. "Whatever Richard," she said._

_Gabriella came down about an half an hour later with two suitcases, Selena following behind her. "I will send a U-Haul out in a week or so to get her bed and other things. I've got her clothes so those aren't things to worry about. Don't bother calling, we won't answer. Goodbye Richard." she said, walking towards the door. "Come on, Gabriella." she added. _

_The little girl walked up to her dad, and he crouched down to her level. "Goodbye princess," he said. She threw her arms around his neck, and cried into his chest, "Bye daddy!" she sobbed. "I'll see you soon princess, be good for mommy. I love you." he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too daddy," she sniffed. "Bye." he said. She turned around as they headed out the door, "Bye." she replied._

_On the way to New York, Selena and Gabriella stopped at a hotel and stayed the night. "Mom, why did we leave daddy?" she asked innocently. Selena looked at her daughter and lied, "He didn't want you anymore," she said. Tears filled the little girl's eyes, "Yes he did! Daddy loves me!" she defended. Selena pushed her daughter's curls out of her face, "No he didn't Gabriella, he told me he doesn't love you anymore and he never wanted to see you again. Don't worry princess, I'm going to make sure you have the best and happiest life ever!" Selena assured her._

_The little girl sniffed a few times, and nodded. "Get some rest dear, we have a big day tomorrow. We moving to a new state!" Selena exclaimed, excited. Gabriella put on a fake smile, and climbed into the bed parallel to her mom's. _

_She got into her suitcase and pulled out a picture she had taken with her. It was of her and her dad when she was little. The picture was of her dad holding a newborn Gabriella. The back of the picture read:_

_**Gabi,**_

_**The day you were born was**_

_**The best day of my life. I love**_

_**You with all my heart, princess.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Daddy**_

_**oxox**_

_She flipped the photo back over and stared at the sight in the picture. Her dad looked so happy, he must've just been pretending the whole time. _

"_I thought you loved me daddy, I guess not." and she took the picture, and ripped it in half, and threw it back in her suitcase. _

_The next morning the mom and daughter got back into the car, and drove straight to New York. Gabriella was quiet most of the way there. "Gabi, what's wrong sweetie? You should be happy. You're moving to the coolest city ever. There's pretty lights everywhere, and it's a lot better than Albuquerque. You'll love New York City, I promise." Selena said. Gabriella looked over at her mom, "Daddy promised he would love me forever too," she murmured. "Oh Gabriella, get over it! Daddy doesn't love you. You don't need him, you've got a wonderful mother like me." Selena explained. Again, Gabriella just fake smiled and believed her mom. _

_They had been staying at Selena's parents house, the Gomez family. (__**ha ha ironic huh?) **_

"_Selena, is their something wrong with Gabriella? She seems sort of depressed." Mrs. Gomez said. "She's fine, just a little homesick I suppose, she'll just have to get over it. " Selena responded._

_Mrs. Gomez walked up the stairs to Gabriella's bedroom where the little girl was still lying in bed. She turned over, and smiled sheepishly at her grandmother. "Hi Grandma Rosalina." she said. "Hello nieta," __**(means "granddaughter") **_

_Gabriella smiled at her grandma's natural Spanish accent. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Rosalina asked and took a seat at the foot of the bed. Gabriella just shrugged, and said, "I just miss my house, and my daddy." Gabi mumbled the last part. "Gabriella, you will see you father someday." Rosalina said. "I hope I see him soon," Gabriella wished. Rosalina smiled, and stood up. "Well get some rest baby girl, I love you." she said. Gabriella laid back on her pillow, and replied, "I love you too, Grandma." _

_Richard woke up in the middle of the night, he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he was haunted by the last look he got of his daughter. Her tear stained face, her trembling hands. And the last goodbye he got from her he just didn't know how to say goodbye. She was his life, and he had to see her again if it was the last thing he did. _

_And how do we say our goodbyes?_

_Do we laugh or cry?_

_And why does this have to be so hard?_

_And how do you say goodbye?_

_Should I laugh or cry?…_

**How was the first chapter? The last lines are from Savannah Outen's song "Goodbyes". And just to let everyone know I'm now signed up to become a beta-reader. Just send a request if you would like me to beta read for you. Well I worked hard on this chapter, tell me what you think. Review please! Thanks! - Courtney**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Wow, I'm loaded with a lot of school work. Ugh, Science Fair. I hate it! But once all this other stuff blows over, I plan to update more often. I posted a one shot for you twilight fans. It's called "My Jacob", check it out, even if you are "Team Edward". Well here's chapter two, and please review after you've finished reading it. I'm trying hard to make these updates, so I want some good feedback. Please and thank you! :D -court **

**Chapter 2: **

Thirteen years later…

Gabriella was now eighteen years old. She lived in upper class New York, and was extremely rich. Selena had married Max Ryan two years after they moved to New York, and he became Gabriella's step dad, but he was far from a dad. Gabriella had changed a lot over the years, and not for the better. She had turned into a rich, snobby girl. Max gave her everything and more material wise, but she received no love or affection from either of her parents. After a few years, she completely forgot her father she'd left behind, and moved on with her life.

"Gabriella, please meet Max and I in the west wing in ten minutes." Selena's voice announced over the house intercom. Gabriella groaned, and sat up, and stretched. She pressed the talk button, and replied, "I'll be down in a few." She walked over to her walk in closet, and flipped on the lights. After a few minutes of choosing, she decided on a plain navy blue Hollister T-shirt, light denim skinny jeans, and her UGGS. She left her hair in her natural curls, and applied her normal amount of makeup. She grabbed her sidekick, and backpack, and made her way to the other side of the mansion.

She entered into the huge kitchen area, and took a seat across from her mom and step dad. "What's up?" she asked uninterested, as she played around on her phone. "We need to talk to you about a situation we came across the other day." Selena said. Gabriella continued to carelessly play with her phone. "Gabriella, please." Selena snapped impatiently. "What is it?" Gabriella snapped back, setting the phone down.

"A few days ago, a letter came in the mail." Selena said. Gabriella examined over her freshly manicured nails, and replied, "Your point?" Selena sighed heavily. "The letter was from your…father." Selena explained. Gabriella was now more interested in what her mom had to say. "What did he want?" she asked, curiously. "Here, read it for yourself." Selena said, handing Gabi the piece of paper. It Read:

_Selena,_

_Over the past thirteen years, I've worked non stop on finding a way to be able to see my daughter. I have finally found my way, and I'm demanding a visit. I have gone by the court, and they have legalized partial custody to me. I would like to see Gabriella for the summer. One full summer is all I ask. She is eighteen now, if I recall, and will be starting her first semester of college in the fall. I would like one last chance to connect with her. Please Selena, don't make this difficult. I've worked hard to get here, and I deserve this one last opportunity. _

_Thank You, and I plan on seeing Gabriella soon._

_Richard _

Gabriella read over the letter, and looked up at her mom. "I'm not going." she said. "Gabriella, there's no way around this. You have to go. I've already tried to find a way around this, but he also sent a copy of his partial legalized custody document. I'm sorry, dear." Selena said. Gabriella's eyes grew wide, and her jaw flew open. "Oh my god! I'm not spending my summer with some man who kicked me out of his life when I was five! No!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Never. I'm not going."

**FIRST DAY OF SUMMER. **

The teenage girl sat in her first class airplane seat, and looked out the window. She was on a one way straight to Albuquerque, New Mexico. "Why on earth would he want to see me now? He doesn't deserve me." she stated to herself.

"Folks, we are landing in Albuquerque about now, please stay seated." the pilot's voice announced over the intercom. Gabriella sighed, and waited for the plane to land. After it came to a complete stop, she stood up, and grabbed her bags, and walked off into the airport.

She looked around the airport, and she caught one piece of paper that read:

"**GABRIELLA MONTEZ" **Holding the sign was a mid-aged man with dark hair.

Gabriella walked over to him. "Are you Richard?" she asked him. He nodded. "And you are?" he asked her. "I'm your daughter, Gabriella." she said. A smile appeared across his face. "Wow, you're really grown up." he said, not able to take his eyes off of her.

"Yeah most kids grow during a thirteen year time span." she said, sarcasm dripping on each word. "So are we just going to stand here like two idiots, or are we going to get back to your place, and get this summer over with?" she asked him. "Um, yeah let's go. Let me help you with your bags." he said. "Thanks, but no thanks Richard." she said. He put his hands back down to his sides, and they reached his car. She put her bags in the trunk, and took a seat in the passenger side.

As they drove down the road towards his house, he broke the silence. "I'm glad to have you here." he said. "Wish I felt the same way." she mumbled, but it was loud enough for him to hear. Richard felt pain crush in on his heart after every blow his daughter threw at him. Why was she so angry with him? What happened to his happy, sweet little girl? This sure wasn't the Gabi he knew…

**So yeah, I'm sure everyone is hating Gabriella right now. But just remember that she thinks he kicked her out thirteen years ago. Well tell me what you think…Should I continue??? Let me know REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How is everyone? I'm really happy because I finally finished my science fair report! There is a God! Haha, just kidding, I know there's a God. But I still have a quarter and a week of school left. That's ten weeks! Oh my gosh! Then I have all summer to write more stories for you guys. Hey, if any of you need a beta reader, just PM me. I'm pretty good a spelling. Check out my beta profile. And also check out my profile. I added my next one shot, and April story summaries. And I also put that I need a beta reader for my next two stories, "Crashing and Picking up the Pieces" and "Missing Out". I've already asked unknownbyhim22 to beta CAPUTP, but I don't know if she will agree to it or not, still PM me or review if you'd like to beta one of them, because I need a backup plan, and soon. Thanks everyone! Here's chapter 3 to "The Best Summer" Hope you like it! I'm really trying people so review**

Gabriella walked into the small house Richard still owned after all these years.

"Do you remember this house?" he asked her. She wrinkled her nose in disgust, and said, "I tried to forget everything about my horrible past. Including this house." Richard sighed, and picked up Gabriella's bags which she rudely threw to the ground.

"Your room is down the hall to the left," Richard said. "I'm going to go freshen up in the bathroom." Gabriella said walking back the small hallway. "Uh, Gab-Gabriella? What do you want me to do with your bags?" he asked her. "Oh, just have the maid get them!" she called back. Once again, he sighed, and picked up her bags. "Richard Montez, Maid Service." he mumbled, walking the bags back to her room.

After a half an hour of waiting, Richard finally called for Gabriella. "Gabi, are you coming out anytime soon?" he asked her. She opened the door and stepped out. "Are you in a hurry or something, Richard? Because you can just send me home if I'm being a problem." she said innocently. "No, Gabriella. I wanted to take you somewhere. You know? Spend time with my _daughter._" he said. She rolled her eyes, and replied, "I'll be out in five minutes." He smiled, "I'll be in the car, waiting." he said.

"So where is this _fabulous _place you just have to take me to on my first day here?" she asked. Richard focused on the road, and made a couple turns. "We're going to my work." he said. "Oh! Is it bring your daughter to work day?! Oh goody!" she said, sarcastically. He ignored her low blow, and pulled into the parking lot of a factory.

Gabriella looked at her dad in shock, "Oh my god! You work at a- a factory?!" she exclaimed in disbelief. "Sure do, floor manager." he replied proudly. Gabriella hesitantly stepped out of the car, and wrinkled her nose; and she walked towards the front doors.

"So what do you do here?" she asked, yelling above the loud noise inside. "Well, it's a car part making company, but I'm the manager over the people making the parts." he said. "Well aren't you Mr. Cool." she mumbled.

Richard led Gabriella through the working area. The room smelled a rust, metal, and sweat. Tons of sweaty heads turned as Gabriella made her entrance into the crowded room. Richard opened the door that read "Richard Montez, Floor Manager", and he walked into an office, Gabriella following close behind. He flicked on the lights, and said. "Ah, this would be my office." he said. Gabriella looked around the cramped office. There was an oversized desk in the middle of it; tons of papers piled high; a computer than looked like it belonged in the Stone Age. "High tech computer you got there, Richard." she said, sarcasm dripping off of each word. Richard, mistaking her sarcasm for sincerity, replied, "Thank you." There was a fold up seat in the corner of the room, and Richard went and walked it over to Gabriella. "Here, take a seat. We wont be here too long, I just have a little bit of work to get done, and we are free to hang out the rest of the weekend." Richard announced. "Yippie." she murmured.

About twenty minutes later, Gabriella was playing around with her phone, and texting her friends back in New York.

"Hey Ella, how's father-daughter bonding time? Miss you here! -Steph." Stephanie was the closest thing to a best friend that Gabriella had, and it was only because Stephanie was the only person who would put up with Gabriella.

"Boring as hell. He has me at work. Worst father ever, I don't even know why he wants me here. -Ella" she typed out, and was about to hit SEND when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Richard called from behind his desk. A boy with dirty blonde hair, with a flannel bandana wrapped around his head to match his flannel shirt, and dirty and ripped jeans. (**A/N: think his look from "The Boys are Back" scene. That was hot!)**

"Uh, hey Mr. Montez, I just finished my hours, and I'm heading out for the weekend. Is there anything else you'd like me to do?" he asked, shaking his golden hair out of his face to reveal his bursting blue eyes.

"Oh, hi Troy. Uh, no kid, I don't think there was anything else that needed to be finished. Thanks for asking though. Oh, Troy. This is my daughter, Gabriella." Richard said, pointing towards her. She looked up at Troy, and she was taken off guard when his bright blue eyes met her dark brown. "Gabriella, this is Troy Bolton. He is eighteen just like you, and he just started working here last summer, and he's my best man on the job." Richard said with a smile.

Troy walked over to Gabriella, and extended his hand. "Nice to meet you, Gabriella." he said. She looked at his dirty hand for a second and wrinkled her nose in disgust. Troy dropped his hand back down to his side, and looked down at her phone. He read "_Worst father ever, I don't even know why he wants me here." _He furrowed his eyebrows, and she followed his gaze down to her opened phone. She pressed SEND, and closed the phone quickly looking back at Troy, who had his eyebrows furrowed at her, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Um, I'll see you on Monday, Mr. Montez." he said, looking at a shamed-face Gabriella once more, before turning around and heading out the door, closing the door behind him.

"He's a good kid, that Troy. I've known him since he was eight. His dad died when he was ten, and I've always tried to kind of be a fatherly figure for him." Richard said. Gabriella's eyes were just fixated on the door, and she snapped out of her reverie, and said. "Oh, yeah." and she glanced back up at the door one last time. _"Why does he care what I say about Richard?" _she thought to herself. She phone vibrated in her hand, and she looked down and opened it. "_Well I hope things get better. Love Ya!" _she closed her phone, and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long summer.

**I worked really hard on this chapter, so please review! Thanks, loves. **


End file.
